1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to power operated tail gate apparatus; and, more particularly, to such apparatus which is quickly and easily attachable to the bumper and side walls with universal mounting bracket of a pick-up truck after removal of the conventional tail gate.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As a general rule, the tail gates of conventional pick-up trucks are merely pivoted about a point level with the truck bed and, thus, do not lower to the ground for lifting purposes. Thus, an after market has arisen to provide a tail gate apparatus which is attachable to the pick-up truck, after removal of the conventional tail gate, to provide a lifting surface. Such devices generally require removal of the vehicle bumper for installation and are quite heavy, as for example, 300 pounds or so. This is quite impractical for today's small pick-up trucks since such added weight throws off the balance of the vehicle, creates much wear and tear on the brakes, etc. Further, certain of these devices use hydraulic pistons for lifting. Since the fluids flow in the pistons is restricted in cold weather a very heavy lift gate is required so that it will go down to ground level when empty.
There is a need for a tail gate assembly which can be assembled to the preexisting bumper and side walls of a pick-up truck without need for removal thereof and provides a tail gate that can be raised and lowered quickly and efficiently without adding too much weight to the vehicle.